


Electric

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo stands a picture of grace with white hair aglow, fingertips sparkling silver with lightning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The moon sits fat and full on a wispy cloud.

Ororo stands a picture of grace with white hair aglow, fingertips sparkling silver with lightning. The grip around the zipper of Callisto's top hums with thunder.

A tingle slides from her chest down through her legs as Ororo peels it down with a metallic purr.

The brush of her fingertips against bare skin is a jolt. It shoots across her spine and burns up the synapses of her nerves.

"Do you intend on holding back the whole time?" Callisto asks as a thumb scrapes her nipple. "Or do you plan on electrocuting me?"

Ororo smiles, white bleeding into her eyes as she kisses her.

The moon disappears into a swirl of clouds overhead as her nerves sizzle.


End file.
